Lovely Battles
by hoboKae
Summary: All Human. Canon Pairings. Jasper and Rosalie Hale have a strong sibling bond, but when he meets beautiful lithe Alice, he will be forced to choose between his best friend, sister and only family Rosalie and soulmate, lover and one desire Alice.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N _ This is a new, fresh idea. Trust me, the plot does change dramatically in a short time. I promise to keep it updated, unlike my last story which I deleted. Pleaseeeeee review and tell me what you think :)

**Disclaimer: **_Ha, I don't own Twilight._

**JASPER POV**

**  
**"Dude, no way in hell. That was in!" Jared's loud voice dominated the rest of our protests on the current football game.

"Someone needs to give that stupid ref-" Sam was interrupted by the shrieking siren, alerting all six of us. We quickly got to our feet, dressed in our yellow uniforms and rode of to a large apartment complex in the big, red, fire truck.

As soon as I pulled up to the apartments, I knew I wouldn't make it home for dinner. I made a mental note to text Rose.

"Let's go guys! Come on!" The chief, Tyler, bellowed at us, as we were getting information from the panicked landlord. I've done this so many times, I simply go numb now. People who can't comprehend what we go through can say I'm insensitive, but if you let your personal experiences and emotions interfere, you and everyone you're saving are goners.

We all soon discovered there was a 13 year old girl and her kitten trapped on the second floor. Jared and I ran into the blazing home of so many and quickly found the fast-melting staircase, hustling up it before it could collapse. The landlord said that if the girl didn't move she should be in the third room on the right.

I stood back while Jared knocked down the charred door. I glanced around the room and found a girl huddling in the corner with a tiny gray ball in her arms. It broke my cold, dead heart to hear sobbing, begging God for her life. Her soft prayers were barely audible, but I could see her pleading eyes considering I was directly in front of her now. I slowly reached my large hand out to her to not startle her. She looked up and all I saw in her naïve face was terror. Lifting her gently, my eyes searched and recovered a way out of the burning building.

I ran, so fast, out of that hell the poor child was contained in. Distantly I heard hysterical, womanly shrieks. I guessed it was the girl in my arms' mother. She ran toward me, stumbling and sobbing, holding her arms out and grasping for her daughter.

I took a look at the terrified girl and I remembered her kitten. She must have dropped it. One look at the apartment complex told me I could probably make it back in.

Ignoring the yells of protest from the other guys, I bolted back into the apartment. Some may recommend me to an asylum, but all I want is to see that broke child's face light up and be rid of horror. Over all the background noise, I heard a soft meow. Immediately I spotted the kitten and picked it up. Thankfully it was still breathing, but barely. I was just about to run back out when I heard the deathly sound of my infinite fate. The stairwell slowly crumbled, and I was standing directly under it. My mind and body shut down, locking all communication inside of me. I just froze, memories gathering and being displayed like a slideshow. All I remember hearing is the stairwell crashing around me, then Rosalie's faint voice echoing inside me.

**ROSALIE POV**

It was already 8:30 and Jasper still hasn't texted me saying he'll be later. He's so absent minded. I was lying on our leather couch, watching the dinner I made get colder and colder. By 8:50, I was growing worried. He always texts me if he's going to be home late from the station. I was just about to call him when the home phone rang. I jumped up and answered with a curt hello.

"Is this Rosalie Hale?" A mans deep, awkward voice rumbled on the other line.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" My heart began to speed up.

"Jasper was in an accident. He's being delivered to St. Gabriel's Hospital right now. I'm very-" I cut him off, snapping my phone shut with my hands shaking violently.

Stumbling blindly, I snatched my car keys off the hook and ran out of the apartment, praying the elevator button would hurry up. Once I reached my red convertible, having no control over my loud sobbing, I quickly started the car and imported St. Gabriel's in my GPS. The drive to the hospital was horrendous and long. What would I do without Jasper? He's all I have left. I tell him constantly to find a safer job, but he's to stubborn to listen to anyone, let alone me. I reached the hospital in about 20 minutes. I was sure my appearance would frighten someone but I didn't care. I ran through the sliding glass doors of the immaculate white death chamber. The receptionist gave me a small, knowing smile.

"Jasper Hale, what room is he in?" My voice was monotone and lifeless.

"One second please." I rolled my bloodshot eyes and waited impatiently.

"Room 129, 1st floor." I didn't glance back at her before sprinting down the long hallway, scanning room numbers until I reached Jasper's.

The door was open halfway, and I could hear the machines buzzing and beeping, alerting everyone of how much life has been sucked out of him. I turned, facing away from the door and sucked in a shaky breath, hoping to calm myself a bit. I turned around and slowly entered his room. My eyes went directly to his closed, drooping eyes. I looked over him, from the top of his bandaged head to his bandaged feet, every part of his body drawing another gasp and dry heave out of me. Finally, I collapsed into a heap on the cold floor by his bed. I heard steps, and then felt skinny hands helping me up and scooting a chair underneath me so I could sit by his bed. I looked up and saw a very small, thin, beautiful nurse looking back down at me with total understanding. Instead of saying she's sorry, I could tell she knew what to do, which is just leaving me alone and letting me be with my brother. I was very grateful. I leaned over the rail on his bed and laid my head on his shoulder, which was not injured. I quieted my cries to not draw attention. All I wanted was to be in the same place Jasper is in right now. So I released my mind and joined him in his troubled state.

I didn't know how long I slept, but the clock in Jasper's room read 11:00 pm. My head was still nestled in his broad shoulder. I leaned up and rubbed his forearm, hoping I wasn't hurting him. I doubt he can feel it regardless. The door opened and a doctor, looking professional in a white coat.

"Hello Rosalie. How's he doing?" I liked him immediately. He wasn't too perky for working in a hospital but yet hew wasn't gloomy enough to bring down the patients.

"Isn't that your job?" I smiled at him. A weak, forced smile.

"I suppose. My name is Dr. Carlisle Anthony. Jasper is in severe pain right now, but he will make a full recovery." I swear he could see me visibly relax.

"So what is wrong with him?" I had to ask.

"Well, Jasper is suffering from minor lung scarring, 4 cracked ribs and 1 broken rib. His right leg is broke in 6 places. He dislocated his left shoulder, and the worst is his skull fracture. He should be coming around now anytime." I winced at each injury.

"Will the skull fracture…change him?" I whispered the last part, hoping the most critical injury wouldn't affect his memory of personality or anything.

"No, don't worry. It's not that serious." He flashed me a brilliant white smile and I was so happy I returned it.

"Thank you so much Dr. Anthony." I looked at Jasper, hoping if I was stalkerish enough and stared for a while he would wake up.

"Carlisle. Now, I have to go but I'll be back in about an hour. And Rosalie?" He looked at me with a smirk.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Visiting hours don't end tonight." He winked and walked out before I could thank him. I settle into the uncomfortable chair and watched Jasper. About 5 minutes later, he began to stir. I widened my eyes, not wanting to scare him.

"Jasper?" I started to cry again, partly from relief and partly from horror.

"Rose?" His eyes stayed shut, but he propped his head up a little.

"You know who I am?" I was amazed he wasn't disoriented.

"Of course." His eyes shot open, displaying the blue eyes that matched my own. Making sure I wasn't hurting him, I threw my arms around his neck gently and sobbed into his shoulder once more. I wanted to be strong for him, but it was so hard.

**JASPER POV**

Rosalie threw her arms around me and cried. The guilt was overwhelming. I couldn't believe I risked leaving her alone, abandoned just to save a kitten.

"Shhh, Rose. Its okay, I'm okay." I tried to soothe her, rubbing her back although my body was hissing in pain. But I didn't care; I hurt her so much already.

"Jasper..you..oh God!" I was afraid she was going to go into epileptic shock. I gently kissed her head and pulled her away from me. Her eyes looked like hell.

"I'm alive, okay? Calm down Rosalie." I tried to make my voice sound stern.

"Oh..kay. Kay, I'm good." There was a moment of silence. "You're such an ignorant dumbass!" Then, shocking me, she slapped me across the face as hard as she could and began to cry again.

_A/N _What do you think? It won't be BellaxEdward based. I really want the sibling bond between Jasper and Rosalie to be displayed. There will be BellaxEdward eventually, but not much. Review! Thanks.


	2. AN, RIP MJ & FF

A/N So, you all know that on June 25, 2009 the King of Pop, Michael Jackson passed from suffering cardiac arrest in his home. Also, Farrah Fawcett passed from her battle with a rare form of cancer.

You guys, this is devastating. I love all varieties of music, including MJ classics. He's a very talented person, and as a dancer I admire him very much. With all accusations aside, please show his career & children support.

I'm in quite a state right now, I'll update when I get my mind back on track.

RIP Michael Jackson & Farrah Fawcett.


End file.
